Heróis
by Lee Magrock
Summary: ...Dá-se um herói a cada grito de prazer, nesse mundo sem escolhas... Fic do LoveFest do PSF.


_**Heróis**_

_**Deslizes não acontecem por que somos humanos e cometemos erros. Acontecem por que nunca aprendemos a nos equilibrar na corda bamba da vida.**_

Nos tempos da Guerra do Mundo Bruxo contra aquele que poderia sufocar a sua liberdade - de decidir como trabalhar suas fraquezas ou especificar, a olhos vistos, seus preconceitos (porque a única coisa real na discordância do Ministério contra Lord Voldemort era sobre quem tomaria o comando; seus ideais. Afinal, os Comensais não divergiam muito ao que a maioria da sociedade era e fingia que não) - houvera muitos homens que foram exibidos como exemplos de heróis. Dois, principalmente porque suas trajetórias trágicas e infelizes os levavam sempre ao estereótipo de "salvador". Sobreviveram à desgraças, à perda, a repressão. Foram humilhados, maltratados e, depois de tudo, ainda lhes foram exigidos encargos que poucos se disponibilizariam a aceitar.

Sim, eles carregaram metade daquele injusto mundo distorcido nas costas.

Harry Potter fora o Menino-Que-Derrotou-Duas-Vezes (como havia sido previsto), Voldemort. Com os _horcruxes _destruídos, sobrara apenas uma vida dentro do corpo esguio do Lord das Trevas. Os olhos dele, naquele dia em especial, eram de um vermelho sangue, rasgando a alma de quem o olhasse. Naquela tarde gelada de dezembro, os olhos verdes esmeralda de Harry eram verdadeiros _Avadas Kedavras_ direcionados ao ofídico homem à sua frente.

As árvores, que já estavam desfolhadas, pareciam mortas há séculos e a neve parecia estar contaminada por sangue devido ao brilho avermelhado que refletia dela. O poder de Voldemort era descomunal,. Tanto que, depois de alguns _cruciatus_ de ódio puro, Harry pensou que jamais voltaria à vida.

Pessoas ainda lutavam a sua volta, crianças gritavam fugindo dos dementadores, cachorros ladravam em direção aos _inferi,_ Ron protegia o corpo desmaiado de sua noiva Hermione e Severus Snape atravessava o campo de batalha a passos largos e firmes, em direção à luta do século.

O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu sobrevivera a tudo, mas nunca suportara carregar a raiva que sentia por aquele homem. Se lhe perguntassem, ele diria, sem nem pensar, que a pessoa que mais queria morta e enterrada era Severus Snape. E cada segundo da morte deveria ser inacreditavelmente sofrido, no quinto dos infernos, no círculo de eterna tortura e dor dos demônios do apocalipse.

E justamente ele parecia ir em direção a Harry.

No chão onde estava, Harry amaldiçoou com todo o seu coração aquele homem. Seu peito doía da ira contida naqueles anos que não se encontraram. Em cada segundo de sua busca por horcruxes, cada hora de sua vida perdida atrás da alma partida daquele ser que se autodenominava Lord, não teve momento algum em que não desejasse se encontrar com Snape e trucidá-lo, rasgá-lo ao meio, fazer com que ele implorasse para morrer, suplicasse para que a dor acabasse. Vingar Dumbledore! Era isso que esperava o menino de ouro.

Nos poucos segundos em que Harry observava, caído e a um instante de perder os sentidos, Snape se aproximar de seu Lord, a mente do garoto perpassou _flashes _dos momentos ruins que vivera com seu antigo professor de poções. As discussões em sala de aula, as retiradas de pontos, Snape curando Malfoy depois de Harry lançar o _Sectusempra _no outro rapaz, Snape lançando _Avada_ em Dumbledore, Harry tentando acertá-lo, em sua fuga, Snape invadindo seus sonhos, fazendo-o acordar excitado.

Seu ódio era tão intenso, que algumas vezes, especialmente nas noites de insônia, imaginava o maldito Príncipe Mestiço preso em correntes, sem qualquer pano para lhe cobrir o corpo. Isso excitava Harry de tal forma que, em poucos segundos, o mesmo pensamento perdia qualquer existência de pudor e enquanto sua mente lhe mostrava ele mesmo penetrando com toda a força um Snape de costas, sendo subjugado pelos cabelos, o verdadeiro Harry gemia, a mão cingindo o falo, num crescente e desconcertante ato de prazer e dor. Para suprimir os gritos de ódio e desejo que arbitrariamente queriam fugir de sua garganta, ele mordia com toda a força sua própria mão.

Seus olhos se voltaram para mão, completamente marcada por dentes. Depois se ergueram para captar os últimos passos de Snape em direção ao seu mestre.

O garoto sobrevivera a tudo. Menos àquele ódio que lhe ferroava a alma. Pensou que, se estava mesmo à beira da morte, sua redenção não seria cumprir o que lhe fora obrigado por uma profecia. Seria matar Severus Snape. O assassino de Dumbledore.

Reuniu toda a energia e toda ira que entrava em ebulição internamente para lançar a maldição da morte naquele _morcego seboso_. Ele se prostrara de frente a Voldemort e estava erguendo sua varinha. Eram os poucos segundos que lhe faltavam para lançar a maldição. O verde de seus olhos relampejou à luz forte e precisa do _Avada Kedavra_. No milésimo de segundo que o Lord das Trevas se defendia do feitiço lançado por Snape, o raio esverdeado de Harry o acertava na testa.

_- Sempre soube que sua incapacidade ainda o salvaria, Potter._

O mundo entorno de Harry James Potter se apagava sorrindo ao pôr-do-sol.

_**Ao dar a face a ser batida, lembre-se de quem sentirá a dor.**_

Nos dias posteriores ao Final da Guerra, os bruxos e bruxas daquele mundo alheio aos trouxas, bailaram danças que desde antigas gerações não se eram dançadas. Brindaram à saúde dos que ainda viviam e a sua imensa sorte. Soltavam fogos de todas as cores e imagens, criando na atmosfera uma ilusão de vitória.

Naqueles dias de deslumbre histórico, embaixo da terra de certezas, estavam os comandantes do Ministério. Depois de se auto concederem honrarias pelo bravo feito, perdoar Severus Snape que se provou aliado e de julgar que aquele perdão se fazia suficiente para gratificá-lo por sua bravura, decidiram deixar ou não na mão de Merlin a vida do verdadeiro herói. Não havia esperanças de recuperação, ainda que a grande maioria dos políticos encarregados dessa decisão sequer se importassem com o significado, quem dera o sentimento que representava, a palavra esperança.

Os amigos de Harry Potter, que fatidicamente conseguiram sobreviver às lutas contra os Comensais da Morte, mal tinham condições de erguer a voz para gritar seu descontentamento diante do significado de uma idéia como aquela. Quiçá impedir que a poção que o mantinha em estado de semi vida deixasse de ser ministrada, para que morte se manifestasse, se assim quisesse. O povo, como em toda a história da humanidade (seja ela mágica ou não), foi levado pela mídia a crer que não havia o que ser feito e os mais acalorados pela causa receberam a certeza que, se a morte levasse seu herói, o Ministério iria, sem mais, divinizá-lo ao patamar de Merlin.

Apenas a pele branco pálida de Severus se ruborizava de ódio diante do caminho que tomavam os governantes. Mesmo que, durante o tempo de convívio com Potter, Severus sempre fizera questão de se mostrar alheio a sua fama e a sua exagerada inocência - lançando sobre ele a culpa por incidentes os quais ele nem era totalmente culpado e destacando que o rapaz sentia-se superior aos outros mortais, sabendo que isso nunca fora verdade - Severus não conseguia aceitar que, depois de consumir a vida do frágil garoto, o Ministério sequer cogitasse tentar salvá-lo. Em sua vasta experiência como Mestre em Poções, Severus sabia que, se encontrasse os ingredientes certos, poderia progressivamente trazer o menino à vida. Mas ninguém parecia estar disposto a dar ouvidos para o ex-Comensal da Morte ainda que se provasse que ele sempre fora um aliado..

Como é de sua austera personalidade, o antigo Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts decidiu - por bem de sua alma ainda atormentada pela culpa na morte de seu amigo, o único amigo, Albus Dumbledore - salvar o Menino-Tragédia-Grega de um final nada homérico. E assim tomada essa decisão, dois simples passos foram seguidos: primeiro, achar um abrigo distante e funcional para que ele pudesse cuidar do corpo de Potter preparando suas infalíveis poções; segundo, seqüestrá-lo.

Ao norte das Ilhas Curilas, ficava uma minúscula ilha chamada Chalm. Não tinha uma estrutura urbana, apenas vilarejos bruxos que trabalhavam com o plantio e venda de ervas raras, que, ao contrário de outros lugares do mundo, naquela pequena ilha vingavam sem influência mágica (uma necessidade para que essas ervas mantivessem suas propriedades). Severus encontrou uma casa azul esverdeada a venda, pelas bandas da Praia Azul. Comprou mantimentos, ingredientes, flores típicas da região, vasilhas, talheres, pratos, uma toalha de mesa azul turquesa que chegava a doer nos olhos quando o sol batia nela.

Trinta e sete dias depois, o Ministério sem sequer supor o paradeiro do corpo de seu herói, deu-o como morto numa explosão arranjada em um local que havia sido batizado de Centro de Recuperação. A imensa fatalidade do destino, disseram.

Muito distante dali, Harry dava seus primeiros resmungos ininteligíveis. A densa mata e as variadas espécies de plantas que ali nasciam, contribuíram para que a meta de Severus fosse rapidamente alcançada. Passava apenas um quarto de primavera e os roncos e resmungos já faziam sentido. A primeira frase inteiramente coerente que Severus ouviu sendo proferida pelo salvador enfermo, foi dita na também primeira vez que Harry abriu os olhos e conseguiu focalizar algum ponto no quarto:

- Snape?... Morri e vim para o inferno então!... Será que você vai me perseguir até aqui?

_**Princípio fundamental da observação: basta abrir os olhos para enxergar o que está a sua frente.**_

Os dias que se seguiram foram estranhos, estarrecedores e, por fim, conclusivos para Harry Potter. Até conseguir se adaptar ao fato de que seu corpo nem sempre reagia a seus comandos, depois ser colocado a par do fato que Severus agora era sua babá por escolha própria e, enfim, descobrir-se preso a uma ilha a quilômetros de distância de seus amigos, o menino parecia tentado a acreditar que aquilo não passava de um pesadelo surrealista em que havia sido colocado pelo falecido Lord Voldemort.

Ele gritava impropérios a Severus, negando sua ajuda, insultando-o por pequenas coisas, tais como a comida, a distância que se encontrava do mundo mágico, a falta de magia que o impedia de Aparatar. Tudo estava se tornando um verdadeiro caos e Severus resolveu ter uma conversa franca com seu odioso paciente.

- Será que poderia se controlar por uns dez minutos, Potter? Podemos tentar manter um diálogo por esse tempo?

Severus se sentou desconfortável em uma cadeira de madeira rústica de encosto alto, na qual antes ele se prostrava para observar a evolução de suas poções nas reações do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. Ele mantinha o olhar fixo nos apagados olhos de Harry.

- Eu não quero saber! - Gritava aquele que, sem dúvida, continuava sendo um menino. - Você está querendo que eu morra, não é? Seu Lord morreu, então quer terminar aquilo que ele não conseguiu! Acha que vai trazê-lo a vida dessa forma?

Harry só faltava espumar de tanta raiva. A cama de solteiro, coberta com mantas coloridas, tremia enquanto, mesmo enfraquecido, ele expelia suas palavras a Severus. O quarto estava levemente claro, por ainda ser dia, e o frio que entrava pelas frestas da janela faziam com que ambos se encolhessem. Um frio que antevia o conflito que não deveria haver, porque apesar dos pesares, Severus não era culpado. E foi esse o argumento primordial para iniciar a conversa.

- Não quero ter que me repetir acerca do fato imutável de que nunca fui um comensal, Potter. Lembro-me muito bem de ter lhe dito sem rodeios esse detalhe. Sei que a sua incapacidade momentânea impede que seu raciocínio processe com clareza essa informação, mas estou disposto a te ajudar, também, com esse problema...

- Não quero sua ajuda!

- A questão presente não é seu querer, garoto! Será que ainda vai bancar por muito tempo esse papel ridículo de pivete desbocado? Não tenho tempo nem paciência para agüentar suas infantilidades. Então acho que é chegado o momento que você tire suas conclusões sozinho.

- O que quer dizer...

- Aqui estão os Profetas Diários dos últimos seis meses – disse Severus, com a voz desprovida de sentimento – Algumas edições do Pasquim, alguns Profetas Especiais do Fim da Guerra e, por fim, essa carta escrita por Dumbledore, endereçada a mim, mas que faço questão que leia. Assim, quem sabe, possa juntar os fatos dos quais já havia lhe falado. Antes que comece a falar disparates novamente, Potter, lembre-se de que o que está em jogo aqui, é muito mais que suas crenças (baseadas na forma como sempre fui avesso à sua mania de grandeza) de que eu não mereço confiança. É hora de rever alguns de seus conceitos mais frágeis, Senhor Potter.

E assim tendo dito, Severus ergueu-se de seu assento e foi em direção a suas tarefas, esperando que o garoto ainda fizesse alguma de suas burras colocações. Ele, porém, nada disse. Pelo menos naquela semana.

Com a passar dos dias, a apreensão de Snape intercalou três estágios significativos. O primeiro fez com que ele fosse com mais freqüência que o necessário ao quarto de Harry. Além dos básicos, como levar comida três vezes ao dia e ajudá-lo, magicamente, a usar o banheiro, passou a ir com a desculpa de verificar a perna da cama que parecia trincada, a cortina que estava suja, as roupas no armário que precisavam ser passadas mais de uma vez "devido ao excesso de fungos que se acumulavam em qualquer ambiente fechado, nesta ilha" e outras coisas mais irrelevantes que essas.

Severus sempre encontrava Harry entretido na leitura, que não era leve, afinal, estava descobrindo como foi tratado pelo mundo por quem tanto lutara, fazendo caretas, às vezes até sentado e encostado contra a cabeceira de madeira rústica da cama. O rapaz nem sequer perdia seu tempo em responder quando Severus avisava o que vinha fazer no seu quarto. Algumas vezes enquanto limpava a escrivaninha ou o criado mudo, Severus sentia estar sendo observado, mas nunca chegou a segurar um desses olhares, com seu próprio olhar.

Nos primeiros dias de leitura, também se tornou comum para Severus ir até o quarto de Harry depois de escurecer e ajeitá-lo para dormir. As revistas espalhadas sobre a cama, às vezes sobre o rosto e a boca vermelha levemente babada no canto, mostravam bem que havia tempo que o rapaz tinha dormido enquanto ainda lia.

O segundo estágio foi a insônia que acometeu Severus, depois de três dias de leitura e nenhuma palavra ter sido trocada entre ambos sobre o assunto. Não foram poucas as tentativas de Severus tentar retirar alguma coisa daquele "garoto temperamental", mas não teve êxito em nenhuma delas. Harry apenas respondia com monossílabos seus questionamentos e, buscando não incentivá-lo, sem intenção, a voltar as suas grosserias usuais, Severus se abstinha de continuar pressionando o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu.

Mas o nervosismo trouxe a insônia e ela acabou por torturá-lo por três dias a fio. Nas noites em que não dormia, sempre ia observar o sono de Harry, hábito que adquirira enquanto ele permanecia inconsciente e sob efeito de alguma de suas poções. A diferença era que, agora, Severus não tinha mais que esperar por reações fisiológicas do menino.

Sem ter o que procurar de anormal naquele rosto e naquele corpo, nas três noites em que não dormira, Severus deixou sua mente vaguear em apreciação ao que observava. A forma cálida, desprendida e relaxada como Harry dormia, mesmo que durante o dia exalasse raiva pelos poros. O corpo dele, devido às substanciais refeições e eficientes poções que Severus lhe oferecia, estava mais forte, apesar de ainda magro. A pele pálida pela falta de sol não escondia o rosado ingênuo e atraente que pintava suas bochechas. A boca, estrategicamente aberta, deixava escapar roncos graves, mas não incômodos, e uma leve baba que escorria nos cantos dela.

Severus ousou imaginar sua língua entrando lentamente por aquela fenda úmida, em um movimento de vaivém, até que a língua do garoto viesse em busca da sua e a umidade quente de ambas os unissem num arrepio como aquele que Severus acabara de sentir quando deixou sua mente o levar.

Sacudiu a cabeça, atordoado, tentando se livrar da sensação que percorria sua espinha. Mas, afinal, não eram apenas devaneios de um homem solitário? Quem leria seus pensamentos e o recriminaria por eles? Assim, quando o dia despontava quente, antevendo uma manhã de sol forte, Severus adormeceu, racionalizando esses fatos.

Foi acordado com o barulho abrupto de Harry caindo da cama.

- O que foi isso?

Severus puxou o garoto, envolvendo com seus braços o peito dele. Toque que, para seu espanto, foi aceito sem reclamações.

- Estava tentando ir ao banheiro...

- Porque não me chamou, se estava do seu lado, Harry?

Já sobre a cama, Harry tentou se explicar:

- Você parecia tão exausto e... Você me chamou de Harry?

- Óbvio que não! - respondeu Severus, sem pensar – Vou preparar o café.

E saiu sem dar tempo para a contradição do outro. Não sem antes perceber um sorriso estranho que aparecia no rosto do menino.

Durante aquele dia, a rotina se manteve imutável. As leituras continuaram, as tarefas de Severus e sua curiosidade também. E mais uma vez, a insônia. Como no dia anterior, o homem passou parte da noite observando os movimentos, a textura, a calidez do corpo de Harry e a outra parte, recriminando-se por seus nada inocentes pensamentos. Havia alguma coisa na face do menino que o fazia suspirar e isso o irritava imensamente. Sentia-se fraco, humano por suas vontades não programadas. Severus não se reconhecia dessa forma. "Talvez devesse dar esse espaço, ao menos para o pensamento", racionalizou ele.

Olhou o ser que, dormindo, parecia tão frágil e pela primeira vez nesses meses, agradeceu a si mesmo por tê-lo salvo de seu iminente destino. Nada havia sido vão, enfim, pois o que ele deduziu era real: ele não estava morrendo. Conseguira pôr de pé, uma pessoa que estava prestes a ir para a fogueira por puro comodismo de um povo sem opinião. Faltava apenas que Harry percebesse esses detalhes e lhe fosse grato.

Em seus anos de espião, acostumara a não receber nenhum agradecimento pelos feitos alcançados. Não sabia explicar por que sentia aquela necessidade de ser compreendido e aceito pelo ex-garoto de ouro. Voltou seu olhar para a cama, quando previu um movimento. Ele estava se virando de lado, de frente para Severus. Pensou, um pouco resignado, que logo Harry estaria melhor e poderiam, os dois, voltar a "civilização". Ainda tinha duvidas se queria voltar, mas sabia qual seria a opção do outro. Então iria mesmo acabar seus dias solitário naquela ilha, sem uma meta a ser cumprida, apenas esperando o tempo lhe ser menos doloroso e passar.

Passar o restante da sua vida sozinho é o que estava se preparando para fazer desde o final da guerra. Mas, por culpa de um ex-grifinório, deixara de ter uma perspectiva positiva esse desfecho.

Percebeu mais um movimento na cama. Dessa vez, Harry estava deitado com o peito para cima. Um peito semi descoberto pelo botões faltantes na parte superior do pijama. A boca estava novamente aberta e, por um impulso impensado, Severus aproximou seu polegar daqueles lábios atraentes. Seu rosto estava em fogo pelo risco que corria de ser expurgado logo no início e sabia que não teria razão. Mas não deixou de aproximar seu polegar e iniciar uma leve carícia. Sentiu a pele daquela boca atraente sob seu polegar, um pouco ressecada e levou seu dedo à boca para umidecê-lo. Era irresistível, errado, mas ele não queria parar. "É só esse toque", ele pensava, enquanto aproximava sua mão do rosto do menino. As pontas dos dedos resvalavam sem querer no rosto levemente corado de Harry, enquanto uma carícia molhada acontecia em seus lábios.

Severus estava em transe, inclinado sobre a cama, extasiado como nunca estivera na vida com sua pequena perversão. Maravilhado com a textura dos lábios de seu ex-aluno, nem percebeu quando começou a intensificar o toque. Um arrepio fez com que o corpo sobre a cama tivesse um rápido estremecimento, que só não afastou a mão de Severus porque, justo naquele instante, uma língua quente e tímida, tocava a ponta do seu polegar. Um calor febril passou pelo corpo daquele homem que não teve coragem suficiente para se afastar, mesmo sua mente dissendo que isso estava começando a ir longe demais. Mas a verdadeira tortura, ele não sabia, estava apenas começando.

Os olhos de Harry não se abriram em nenhum instante, ao contrário de sua boca, que sugava sensualmente o dedo que a tocara. Seu corpo ondulava, assim como o de Snape, sem que nenhum dos dois se desse conta disso. O desejo era tão evidente, que não havia mais como suportar ficar apenas dependendo daquela ilusão. Com as duas mãos, Harry foi abrindo o próprio pijama, expondo o tórax magro e um par de mamilos endurecidos. Pegou a mão de Severus que ainda era acarinhada pela língua ávida e desceu até seu peito, num pedido mudo por mais toques.

Severus entendeu o recado e se permitiu atender. Deslizou a mão rapidamente pelo peito desnudo e deixou o dedo úmido esfregando sobre um dos mamilos enrijecidos. O corpo inteiro de Harry se ergueu pelo impulso elétrico que ocorreu no instante do toque. Nenhum dos dois tinha mais controle sobre seus movimentos. Era como se tivessem sufocado aquela necessidade durante muito tempo, tempo demais, para, agora, conseguirem parar. Sem cessar o carinho em Harry, Severus se sentou ao seu lado na cama, para depois descer sua boca faminta sobre o peito arrepiado. Eles não se continham, mexiam os corpos como em uma dança que tentasse aproximá-los cada vez mais.

Como se não estivesse mais suportando somente os beijos, as lambidas, o rastros de saliva quente que seu ex-professor deixava sobre seu corpo, Harry, despindo-se totalmente de suas vergonhas, desceu sua mão até o próprio membro e, apenas um gemido de aviso depois, pôs-se a buscar satisfazer a maior necessidade no momento.

Severus perdeu os trilhos naquela avalanche de sentimentos que haviam se colocado. Olhou para o menino, ainda de olhos fechados, mexendo os quadris no ritmo de suas mãos e soube que estava tão perto de se aproveitar dele, quão longe estava de tê-lo totalmente para si. Era a sua chance. Olhando a face avermelhada de seu ex-pupilo e suas caretas de prazer pelo ato ao qual estava entretido no momento, Severus Snape cobriu com sua mão, aquela masturbação insana. As esmeraldas, até então opacas, abriram e cintilaram diante do olhar incendiário do outro homem. Já iniciando a felação, ele desceu seu corpo até aproximar sua boca do ouvido de Harry:

- Diga-me o que fazer, apenas dessa vez... Apenas dessa vez, farei tudo o que me pedir...

Harry só quis dizer "por favor, acabe comigo da forma que sonhei esses últimos dias", mas não teve coragem. Seu corpo ondulava de prazer pelas mãos daquele homem, seu desejo formigava na ponta de seus dedos, não havia nada que ele pudesse falar além de:

- Me beije.

As mãos se encontraram ao lado do corpo estendido do enfermo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, que sobrevivera a tudo, menos ao desejo de ter Severus Snape.

_**Se ouvir falar de paz, aguça os ouvidos: Contos de Fadas são boas fantasias para se contar depois.**_

A terceira fase daquela duradoura semana, foi a tentativa vã e estúpida de Severus fazer de conta que nada havia acontecido.

Os dois adormeceram depois daquela noite de rendição, sem muitas palavras, mas cobertos de carícias. No raiar do dia posterior, antes que Harry acordasse, Severus foi para seu quarto e de lá só saiu para preparar às refeições do dia. Tinha se preparado enquanto o chá fervia e terminava de passar creme de amendoim nos pãezinhos, para uma resposta curta e definitiva, caso Harry viesse cheio de piedade para com ele. "O que aconteceu foi apenas um impulso instintivo, Potter. Estamos há muito tempo sem manter relações sexuais com ninguém e agimos conforme nosso corpo necessitava. Não é nada que devemos nos preocupar. Não acontecerá novamente!". Severus, obviamente, não quis incluir no discurso o fato de que ele nunca havia nem sequer cogitado a idéia de se relacionar com homens.

Como é de praxe, entrou sem pedir licença no quarto de seu ex-aluno. Quase deixou a bandeja espatifar no chão quando visualizou a cama vazia. Respirou fundo e olhou ao redor, a procura de algum vestígio do menino de ouro. Uma cantoria desafinada vinda do banheiro, junto com o barulho do chuveiro, alertaram a ele, o paradeiro de Harry.

_"__quem pagou seu quinhão_

_em direito a fugir_

_para frente ou para trás_

_são, se deixou ir_

_quem levou pela mão_

_a mão de alguém por que quis_

_como mãe, como paixão_

_vai ser feliz"_

_Harry parecia animado, apesar da tristeza implícita na letra da música, que acaso Severus não conhecia. Pensou que, de repente, a letra fosse direcionada a ele, mas parou de pensar no momento em que Harry saiu, a toalha secando os cabelos, e o resto do corpo nu em pêlo._

_-Ah, bom dia para você também, Severus._

_Palavras se tornaram difíceis de encontrar, mas Severus fez um esforço._

_- Era um bom dia, até então, Potter._

_Severus parecia um tanto patético, parado no meio do quarto, com a bandeja na mão, olhando para o dorso do garoto como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa no meio da escassez de pêlos de seu corpo._

_Harry riu divertido, ao perceber este detalhe e disse:_

_- Perdeu alguma coisa?_

_- Não. - respondeu sem hesitar. Então respirou fundo,e disse, com sua mais sarcástica voz - Aqui está seu café, majestade. Espero que esteja do seu agrado._

_- Muito obrigado, Snape, não tenho dúvidas de que estará... - disse, realmente agradecido, Harry._

_Severus não sabia como usar sua frase ensaiada, que botava um fim, sem retorno, na seqüencia dos acontecimentos. Elogios e sinceros agradecimentos não combinavam para o desfecho que tinha se preparado para dar aquela história. Resolveu, antes que suas palavras o traíssem, sair pela tangente:_

_- Tenho meus afazeres diários e não gostaria que me interrompesse, se não for pedir muito. Na hora do almoço, já que percebo uma melhora significativa nas suas funções motoras, você mesmo pode se encaminhar a cozinha e arranjar algo para comer – foi dizendo enquanto colocava a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo – tenho que ir ao vilarejo comprar alguns mantimentos e ervas, agora que posso seguramente o deixar sozinho._

- Claro, _Severus_.

Severus saiu do quarto antes que dissesse alguma coisa que não deveria. Pegou seus galeões e foi direto para o vilarejo, de onde só voltou à noite. Encontrou a casa em seu lugar, mas a cozinha parecia ter sido atacada por algum tipo de animal feroz. Louça em montanha dentro da pia, caldeirões queimados, fogareiro imundo e vários resquícios de comida pelas paredes. Com certeza, Harry havia tentado cozinhar algo. Apesar de não estar com espírito para continuar se fingindo de desentendido sobre o acontecimento (afinal, passara o dia lembrando da boca faminta do menino, deslizando sobre seu ventre e sugando a ponta de seu membro com uma estimulante avidez), ele achou por bem, ver como estava o garoto àquela hora da noite.

Encontrou-o mal deitado na cama, com algumas revistas espalhadas no chão. Estava de bruços com um dos braços para fora da cama e a coberta mal posta sobre sua cintura. No entanto, o mais estranho daquela composição, era a mesinha portátil posta aos pés da cama forrada com a ofuscante toalha azul turquesa e, sobre ela, dois pratos cheios de uma comida que Severus só pode reconhecer como "gororoba". Um dos pratos parecia mais vazio que o outro, mas ele não se atentou a esse detalhe, pois, no canto da mesa, sacudida levemente pela brisa que entrava pelas frestas da janela, estava a carta que fora escrita por Dumbledore. Estando lá, a carta deixava em aberto a probabilidade de Harry ter lido, afinal.

Alcançou os pratos sem magia, para sentir a temperatura e os percebeu frios. Enviou-os para a cozinha e, tarde demais, lembrou-se da bagunça em que ela se encontrava, que fez com que os pratos, aterrissando na montanha de louça, se desequilibrassem e fossem direto ao chão. O estrondo de pratos se espatifando acordou Harry.

- Snape, chegou só agora? Eu fiz um almoço para nós...

- Vi o que você fez, Potter, e, francamente, a última coisa que se poderia chamar aquilo é almoço.

Embora Severus quisesse soar menos sarcástico, quando percebeu os olhos de Harry perdendo seu brilho, arrependeu-se do que disse e da forma como disse. Por que não admitir que ele estava tentando retribuir tudo que Severus fizera por ele?

- Ahm... eu acho que tenho que tomar um banho... - disse o garoto, com o olhar chateado.

Um ronco alto se fez ouvir no quarto e a mão de menino foi direto para a barriga. Ele havia passado horas sem comer nada.

- Você passou a tarde sem comer, Potter! Se não tem cuidado algum sobre sua saúde, ao menos preze todo o meu esmero em salvar sua vida!

- Não fale comigo como se fosse culpa minha! Fiquei esperando você para almoçarmos juntos. E eu comi sim, um pouquinho, enquanto aguardava sua chegada!

Os olhos de Harry mostravam o tamanho da decepção que sentia. Severus nunca havia sido ensinado a ter piedade, por isso não soube explicar o que sentiu quando percebeu aquele olhar.

- Vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos. - - disse Snape, como que encerrando o assunto. - Você pode tomar um banho enquanto isso... Depois conversamos.

- Sim, senhor _professor_.

Cada um tomou o rumo de seus afazeres, que demoraram mais que o normal para serem finalizados. Ambos tinham muito a dizer e nenhuma idéia de como começar. Sabiam da necessidade de se retratarem pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior, sobre os motivos que tiveram para – mesmo depois de tantas retaliações, brigas, e juras de maldição, entregarem-se daquela forma explícita, como se nunca tivessem se odiado da forma que acreditavam se odiar.

_**No compasso do tempo, na harmonia das horas, na balanço grave dos minutos, no desespero dos segundos, tudo passa. E volta.**_

Inevitavelmente, o banho fora tomado, a cozinha limpa e o jantar preparado.

Harry demorou tentando domar seus cabelos, não sabia se para prolongar o tempo ou se para parecer mais apresentável para Severus. Não queria esperar, mas esperava que pudessem se entender, sobre seus atritos, sobre a descontrolada seção de amor que tiveram na noite passada. Ao lembrar da pele clara e saborosa do homem, o arrepio fez um gemido escapar de seus lábios. Sua libido estava insatisfeita e isso era fato.

Enquanto Harry vestia um daqueles jeans, agora justos, da sua adolescência, Severus terminava a tarefa delicada de pôr os pratos sobre a mesa. Parecia uma arte chinesa, pela demora dos movimentos - outro, também, tentando fazer o tempo se demorar. Seus pensamentos pairavam entre aceitar uma nova situação ou se proteger de uma decepção. Não era tolo a ponto de não perceber a intenção nos feitos do garoto naquele dia; não havia dúvidas de que ele não mais tinha raiva de Severus por tudo que ocorrera.

As provas lhe foram entregues e a maior delas (a carta de Dumbledore), dizia tudo que todos precisavam saber sobre o que o levou a assassinar seu único amigo. Também não poderia se fazer de vítima diante do que fizeram sobre a cama de solteiro de Harry – marcas roxas no pescoço e entre as pernas do garoto, denunciavam a pouca passividade com que aceitara ser desfrutado.

Ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto e sabia que a hora do confronto havia chegado. A fatídica hora em que, ou perderia a paciência ou perderia o senso. Era impossível avaliar qual era o pior na situação que de repente se encontravam. Observou Harry andando descompassado até a outra ponta da mesa, contrária a que estava Snape. Este convocou com a varinha a sopa de legumes e a bandeja de pães. Os dois se sentaram e se serviram sem nada dizer, sem mais se olhar. A tensão era tão forte, que os copos tilintavam sem que ninguém percebesse. Quando o jantar estava quase acabando, Harry, que havia ensaiado a tarde toda o que dizer ao seu ex-professor de poções, tomou a iniciativa:

- Snape... eu li tudo o que me entregou, sabe... e... bem... vi que tudo que me disse era verdade. Estou besta de como o Ministério mudou sua opinião sobre a minha vida, a partir do momento que eu não tinha mais utilidade para eles!

- As pessoas em geral tem essa tendência, Potter. A partir do momento que as outras não lhes são mais úteis, descartam como se nunca houvessem sido importantes. - Severus não quis que sua voz soasse amarga, mas sentiu que havia falhado na tentativa.

Harry percebeu e complementou:

- Eu jamais faria isso com ninguém! É injusto... É ridículo! - Levantou-se da mesa, para dar mais ênfase ao que dizia e foi pegando seu prato e talheres, - Já acabou, Severus? Vou levar essa louça para lavar. Lavo a sua também, se já tiver terminado.

Bestificado era o adjetivo que explicava a cara de Severus Snape depois da atitude de Harry Potter. Mas foi rápido em responder:

- Se você lavar, eu secarei.

- Feito. Vamos lá então...

Ficaram num silêncio constrangido nos minutos em que os dois permaneceram entretidos naquela tarefa. Quase hesitantes, começaram a conversar sobre casos antigos, como velhos conhecidos que tivessem se encontrado por acaso. As peripécias de Hermione Granger, onde Severus admitiu com esforço que reconhecia ser inteligentíssima, ainda que intragável, sobre os professores, sobre os desastres em sala, entre eles Crabbe e Goyle, e o desastrado Longbottom. Riram de algumas coisas, sorriram nas pequenas confidências.

- Pronto. Nem foi muito demorado, mesmo à moda trouxa. – Harry disse e perguntou, quando flagrou Severus o encarando. - Que foi?

- Nada.

Harry tomou fôlego, pensando ser esse um bom momento para iniciar uma conversa sobre a noite anterior.

- Sabe Snape, tem muitas coisas sobre mim que gostaria que você soubesse... como, sobre aquilo que aconteceu ontem...

- Não precisamos comentar sobre esse desparatado episódio, Potter... Eu mesmo não tenho explicações racionais para o que fizemos. Talvez minha insônia, e seus remédios... Nada que mereça excessivo debate...

Estavam perdidos no que dizer. Mas ambos sabiam que algo deveria ser dito, uma hora ou outra.

- Olha, disse Harry, cortando a fala de Severus - Eu queria aquilo. - Pronto, o garoto havia dito.

Não quero que se retrate, nem nada, mas eu me sinto no dever de dizer alguma coisa, de preferência a verdade. Nunca quis admitir uma... uma certa _atração,_ ou seja lá o que for, por você. Você consegue imaginar como eu me sentia por... eu pensava que você havia assassinado Dumbledore por causa de Voldemort! Como poderia imaginar que fora o próprio Dumbledore que o obrigara a fazer aquilo para salvar a causa, e você? E você sempre me odiou não é!

- Então já que chegamos no momento de revelações, deixe-me ao menos sentar - disse Severus, o sarcasmo explicito na voz. Acredito que ouvirei um pequeno monólogo, depois que responder que, não, eu nunca o odiei.

- Mas então...

- Simples: se mantivesse as garras de fora, manteria em conseqüência a fama de Comensal, que naquele momento, eu deveria ser, ao menos ao olhar do Lord das Trevas. Que melhor forma de manter essa máscara que atacar constantemente o maior alvo de Voldemort? Afora que você também não era o que se pode chamar, aluno exemplar.

Harry sorriu. - Você também não era um exemplo de bom professor!

- Ora, você que era degradante em poções!

- Poções era uma matéria muito chata!

- Impertinente! Só por que não tinha habilidade alguma...

- ... para a nobre arte do preparo de poções?

Severus se calou. Harry estava parado próximo e tinha um sorriso que beirava ao encantador brincando em seus lábios. Ele acabara de ler sua mente.

- Legilimência nunca me pareceu seu forte, Potter. Parece que me enganei... - Severus levantou-se e parou de frente para Harry. - Leia minha mente agora, Harry...

Estavam cara a cara, lábios a segundos de distância um do outro. A velocidade do impulso que tomariam para se beijar é que determinaria quantos seriam esses segundos. Foram apenas dois: um de cada um.

_**Dá-se um herói a cada grito de prazer, nesse mundo sem escolhas.**_

_"__quem andou no escuro_

_vai ter faro e ouvir melhor_

___tem direito ao descanso_

_vai ter férias da dor_

_quem gritou pelos bares_

_que amava e amar dói_

_nos livrou do bom senso_

_nos salvou do juizo_

_é um herói"_

Herói – Oswaldo Montenegro

Notas: Quero agradecer a Ivana pela maravilhosa e rápida betagem, sem a qual esse texto ficaria uma jóça, para não dizer coisa pior...


End file.
